the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Arcangel
The Fallen Angels '''(formally known as '''Task Force Arcangel) refer to a group of rogue ex-soldiers led by a team of assassins known as the Five Deaths and a hitman named Corvus. Originally created as part of the CIA's Special Activities Division, the Fallen Angels went rogue turned their backs on the government following years of perceived government-sanctioned acts of injustice. Origins The Fallen Angels were formed in 2001, intending to be a death squad embedded within US Special Forces soldiers. As soldiers, they were trained in numerous forms of espionage and advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques that turned them into near-superhuman assassins. Over the next several decades, Task Force Arcangel proved to be an unstoppable menace to their enemies. However, following a series of perceived "government-sanctioned acts of injustice", the Fallen Angels began to lose faith in their government, as well as their own handlers. The last straw for these agents came during the 2016 Presidential Election between Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton; at an unknown point during the 2016 election, an anonymous informant delivered information indicating that Russian government-backed hackers had been spreading lies about Hilary Clinton to force the American public to vote for Donald Trump. Outraged by this rigging of the election, these soldiers sought to sabotage the Russian efforts to rig the election, but failed due to lack of support from the government, which refused to give them support (due to some American politicians being on the Russians' payroll). This perceived "act of betrayal" by the US government became the main catalyst for the creation of the Five Deaths, as well as the organization known as the Fallen Angels. Operatives The Fallen Angels, being a former special operations unit, are quite capable when it comes to being assassins. Because they were part of a special operations group, the Fallen Angels were meant to be "invisible". They are trained in numerous killing techniques and the use of improvised weapons. They are notorious for their nearly superhuman levels of proficiency with firearms and other weapons, as well as advanced hand-to-hand combat. Of special note to the Fallen Angels (especially the Five Deaths) is their reputation of being able to subdue enemies within minutes, or take on entire armies of enemies and come out unscathed. They do this by silently picking off enemies one by one, which makes them all the more terrifying. Members Commanders *The Five Deaths *Corvus Confirmed members *Ricardo A. Tyler *Zina Volkova *Ortensia Rossi Equipment The Fallen Angels, being a former special forces unit, had access to many military firearms and equipment. Assault rifles *M4A1 *M16A3 *CZ-805 *SC-2010 *FN FAL *HK416 *AAC Honey Badger *ACR *SCAR-H Submachine guns *P90 *Ingram Mac-10 *Mini-Uzi *Uzi *PP-19 *UMP45 *MP5K *MP7 Shotguns *M1014 *Origin-12 *Saiga 12K *Mossberg 500 Sniper rifles *Barrett M107A1 *Barrett MRAD *RSASS *M110A1 *M24 SWS *McMillan TAC-338 Sidearms *Sig Sauer P226 *Sig Sauer P365 *Sig Sauer P210 *H&K P30 *Beretta PX4 Storm Trivia *Oddly, although the Five Deaths wear primarily black outfits, Task Force Arcangel soldiers wear bloodshot red-orange camouflage uniforms. Gallery Johnny C. Kincaid.jpg|Johnny C. Kincaid Craig D. Jarrard.png|Craig D. Jarrard Ricardo A. Tyler.png|Ricardo A. Tyler Zina Volkova.png|Zina Volkova Natasha J. Thomas.jpg|Natasha J. Thomas Harvey Williams.jpg|Harvey Williams Dusty Fulton, 2010.jpg|Dusty Fulton Edwin Belanger.jpg|Edwin Belanger Hyo Joo Han as Hak Eun-Seo.png|Hak Eun-Seo Chad J. Bacchus.png|Chad J. Bacchus Corvus, 2023.png|Corvus Carly Harvey.jpg|Carly Harvey Quotes *''"Check your fire!"'' *''"Hey, check your fire!"'' *''"Watch your fire!"'' *''"Friendly fire! Friendly fire!"'' *''"Target acquired!"'' *''"Got eyes on target!"'' *''"Got a visual!"'' *''"I have a target!"'' *''"I got eyes on target!"'' *''"I have a visual!"'' *''"I got movement!"'' *''"Movement!"'' *''"I see movement!"'' *''"I got a runner!"'' *''"Got a footmobile! He's Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Enemy footmobile, Oscar Mike!"'' *''"They're Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Target is Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Stay frosty. Keep it professional."'' *''"I killed harder targets than these guys. Stay in formation!"'' *''"Let's go! Let's go! Stay on the offensive, men!"'' *''"Hostiles have penetrated deep into the complex. Terminate with extreme prejudice!"'' *''"Frag out!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Grenade, move!"'' *''"Grenade, get outta there!"'' *''"Tango down!"'' *''"Got him!"'' *''"Target neutralized!"'' *''"I'm out!"'' *''"Reloading!"'' *''"Cover me!"'' *''"Suppressing fire!"'' *''"I'm moving!"'' *''"Man down!"'' *''"We got a man down!"'' *''"Got a man down!"'' *''"Roger, I see him!"'' *''"Copy that!"'' *''"Roger that!"'' *''"We have an intruder! Sound the alarm!"'' *''"We're sending help right now!"'' *''"We have a security breach! Send backup!"'' *''"I see the intruder! He's armed!"'' *''"Keep them busy!"'' *''"Drop your weapons!"'' *''"Look out! RPG!"'' *''"RPG!"'' *''"What the hell was that?"'' *''"We have a situation here."'' *''"Man down! Spread out and search the area."'' *''"Never mind. I'm resuming my patrol."'' *''"What was that? Is someone there?"'' *''"I think we may have an intruder. Stand by."'' *''"What was that noise?"'' *''"Wait, I think I saw something."'' *''"I think I saw something."'' *''"Is someone there?"'' *''"I found a body! Look for an intruder!"'' Category:Factions Category:Allies